Currently, a user typically operates an output device locally with the interface of the output device. In some instances it may be beneficial for a user to try and operate the output device remotely. However, pairing a second device to the output device may be complicated and the user may not know how to configure the second device or how to find the output device on the second device to establish the remote connection.
Furthermore, in some instances the output device may be overly complicated. For example, a user may not know where buttons to execute certain features or functions are located or how to even go about performing the features or functions on the output device.